prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Layne Rosario
Elaine Simon is an American female professional wrestler currently working using the ring name Derby Doll.. Career New York Wrestling Connection (2009) Working early on as Dirty Cherry, she teamed with The Dirty Rednex (Big Daddy Haystacks, Dirty JT and Hillbilly Jethro) to defeat All Money Is Legal (K-Murda and K-Pusha), Eddie Guapo and Francis Kipland Stevens at NYWC Feast Or Fury, on November 28, 2009. I Believe In Wrestling (2010, 2012-Present) At BELIEVE XIX, on July 24, 2010 Cherry teamed with Mike Reed in a losing tag team match against Nooie Lee and Santana Garrett. Cherry Layne would go on to face Garrett twice during the 2012 summer. At BELIEVE XLII, on June 2, 2012 she lost to Garrett and again at BELIEVE XLIII, July 7, 2012. During August 17, 2014, at BELIEVE 80, Cherry teamed with Mike Reed to compete in the Couples Cup Tournament. They won their semi final match against Gabriel Black and Lizzie Parris. They went on to be beaten in the semi final by Brittany and Chasyn Rance. Independent Wrestling Association Florida (2011) During the September 10th edition of IWA Florida Cherry wrestled Jelena and Zoe Dawn in a three-way match for the vacant IWA Florida Women's Championship. It was won by Jelena. Orlando Pro Wrestling (2011) During the October 14th edition of OPW, Cherry teamed with Mike Reed in a losing tag match against Chasyn Rance and Santana. She went on to lose to Santana in singles action, later at that event. American Championship Entertainment (2012) At ACE Aftermath, on May 12, she lost to Nikki Addams. IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling (2012) On August 15, at IndyGurlz War Of The Roses 3, Cherry competed in a three-way match against Sienna DuVall and Mistress Belmont, won by DuVall. National Wrestling Alliance and Joint Promotions (2012-2013) Ring Warriors (2012-2013) On December 15, at NWA Ring Warriors Bombshells And Jingle Bells, Cherry teamed with Solo Darling in a losing tag team match against Angel Rose and Calypso. On April 20, Cherry lost to Calypso at Ring Warriors Bombshells And Bunnies. NWA Florida Underground Wrestling (2013) On the July 7th edition of NWA FUW, Cherry wrestled and lost to Mercedes Justine. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2013) At PWS Bombshells Ladies Of Wrestling, on May 11, Cherry Layne lost to Amber Rodriguez. Women Superstars Uncensored (2013) On August 9, at WSU Secretshow, Cherry Layne lost to Sassy Stephie. On August 10, at WSU Uncensored Rumble 2013, Cherry competed in the Uncensored Rumble Match, which was won by Ezavel Suena. American Combat Wrestling (2014) On August 30, at ACW Saturday Night, Cherry lost to Stormie Lee. Championships and accomplishments External links and references * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1983 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Association Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Underground alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Living people Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni